Heads or Tails
by The Imperial Affliction
Summary: It's common knowledge that you have to work for you dreams, and Hermione Granger is no stranger to this. So when she gets a call about an advertisement she put in the paper, offering her a very high pay, and her very own living space with which she can do whatever she wants, she should jump at it, right? My own take on the 'Hermione in distress' scenario.


_A.N: This is going to be a rather long authors note, but I promise they won't all be like this. Some of you may recognise my pen name. It is in a book, but as most young people of this age, I was faced with the problem of picking something that wasn't already used. So, for lack of a better name, I tried this. Whether or not __An Imperial Affliction__ actually exists, I do not know, but either way, I am not trying to steal the ideas of the lovely writer. Please, if there is any criticism whatsoever, let it be for my story and not my choice of name._

**In a small town somewhere along the coast of Mobile Bay, sat massive rectangular building that gleamed like crystal. The idea was to make it look like polished glass, seeing as it wasn't ideal to erect a glass office in the middle of a state that was often subject to tornadoes, a concept the owner wasn't familiar with.**

**The man in question was currently sitting in his slightly smaller, but no less luxurious, home, pondering his latest problem: who was going to keep him alive. The blond had always maintained a rather lavish lifestyle, and, while not new to the business world, he was still trying to grasp the idea of living on his own. Not having a house elf to cook and pick up after him was tough, and though he might not mind the disheveled state of his home, he couldn't survive on Chinese take- out forever. **

**Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Draco picked up another newspaper from the pile he had carelessly tossed on his overpriced coffee table. His eyes wandered once again to an interesting picture of a well endowed girl, advertising a dating website. Catching himself, he shook his head and slammed the paper on the floor. He muttered curses, marching over to the phone, ready to give Zabini an earful for suggesting such a ridiculous thing. The young man stuck out his arm, expecting it to close around the the hard plastic of his phone, but his hand hit empty air. His arm hung limply above the receiver. It wasn't there.**

**Feeling his blood pressure rise a little more, he clawed his way through his dark and cluttered living room, searching various piles of dirty laundry and stacks of spoiled food. He was even desperate enough to open several empty pizza boxes; nothing there, either. Throwing his hands in the air, he kicked the table holding the newspaper. He went back for another, and then another, and just before he was about to land a fourth kick to the battered wood, an ad that had been knocked free by his bout of violence caught his eye.**

**It was of a young, pretty brunette, offering services as a live- in maid. She seemed to fit his criteria, not to mention she was pleasing to the eye, but there was just something about her, a memory that was niggling at the back of his mind. It was almost like he'd met her before; no, he knew he had. If only he could place her….." No way. No fucking way." Suddenly, as if he was on fire, the wizard raced out the door with only one thing on his mind: He had to find the nearest telephone as quickly as possible.**

…**..**

" **I don't know, Hermione. This seems like a really bad idea." The young wizard eyed his friend warily, although she knew the suspicion wasn't directed at her. " You put an advertisement in a Muggle newspaper, openly saying that you will be a maid for anyone that comes across it. Then you get an anonymous call in the middle of the night from God-knows-where in the U.S., telling you that you get the job. And you're just going to go and live with the guy? Without knowing anything about him?"**

**Hermione paused her packing to consider her best friend. His brow was furrowed and his ears were flushed, the way they do when he is feeling emotional. Which doesn't happen as often as it probably should. " Harry, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I may not have much to go on, but ,in case you don't remember, I'm kind of desperate. He said he would pay me whatever I asked for. And I do know where I'm going. He lives in a state called Alabama, and it sounds…. quaint. The point is, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse, and I'm going." Harry stared at he in disbelief." But you don't even know his name, or age, or anything! For all we know, he could be some old pervert hunting for his latest victim!" **

**The young witch bit her lip, trying to control any inappropriate laughter; it wouldn't help her case if she hurt his feelings. Instead she shook her head, smiling at him reassuringly." Really, what are the chances of that?" Harry opened his mouth, probably to present her with a percentage he had researched just for her, but she held up a hand to stop him." Even if he does turn out to be a serial killer, or rapist, or something of the like, which he won't, you are forgetting a very important fact," She pulled her wand out of her back pocket, and twirled it in her hand." I have this." Harry grumbled to himself, but the angry red color of his ears dimmed a little.**

" **Fine," He spoke at last," I still don't like this, but I guess I can't stop you." Hermione's smile brightened and she gave her friend a firm squeeze." I didn't exactly need your permission, but I really wanted to leave on good terms, so thank you for that. Besides, you would have forgiven me eventually. Who else is going to listen to you go on and on about Ginny's beautiful hair," Hermione's voice took on a babyish tone and she brought her hands up to her face in a prayer position. Harry punched her arm lightly." Hey, cut it out." " And her **_**beautiful**_** crystal blue eyes. ' Oh, Hermione dearest, Ginny was looking especially fine today! She was wearing the most **_**gorgeous**_**…..'"**

**Hermione's impression of Harry was cut off by her giggles as she watched him getting increasingly more embarrassed. Soon, he joined in, and the two laughed the day away, trying to enjoy their last day together. But no matter how much they talked or snorted, she was still getting on that plane tomorrow.**

…**.**

" **I'll miss you so much!" Hermione hugged Ginny a little harder, effectively squeezing the breath out of her." Hermione…...can't breath," She managed to gasp out. Harry pulled his best friend of of his girlfriend, freeing Ginny. Hermione then turned her attention to him and flung her arms around his neck. He struggled to regain his footing after the surprise addition of weight. " I can't believe I'm leaving after so long! Don't tell Ginny, but I think I'll miss you just a little bit more." Her friend chuckled sadly." I'll miss you too, Hermione." **

**She pulled away, swiping at a tear she didn't recall falling. She didn't even have to wonder where Ron was, as it wasn't exactly a mystery. He was most likely sipping some fruity drink in a mansion somewhere, flirting with wife number-whatever. The intercom dinged, informing her that her flight was scheduled to leave in ten minutes. **

**Harry began speaking hurriedly, trying to keep her as long as possible." You have my number, right? Call anytime you need me. I don't care if it's because you can't find your other sock, I just want you to know I'm there whenever." " I still don't understand why you won't just apparate there. This entire process is ridiculous!" Ginny added.**

**Hermione smiled patiently at her friends, though she was feeling anything but. " Yes, I have your number, and I promise I will use it. And my employer is most likely a Muggle, and it would be a little hard to explain if I just popped up, so apparating is out of the question." She gave both her friends one last hug and rushed off before they could say anything else.**

…**.**

**The curly haired witch yawned and stretched her arms above her head, exhausted. The twelve hour flight had milked her of her energy, and she could already feel the jet lag creeping up on her. Checking a clock on a nearby wall, she groaned; it was only four o' clock here. She would have already been in bed back home, sipping a warm cup of tea in her favorite fuzzy pajamas….**

**Caught up in her fantasy, she didn't notice the tall, raven haired man until he was right in front of her. " Ms. Granger?" A deep voice laced with a southern accent asked. She looked up, startled, but quickly composed herself." Yes?" If he was surprised by her nationality, he didn't show it. Then again, this is an airport. " Mr. M- er, your boss sent me to pick you up."**

**She absently bobbed her head and gestured for him to lead the way. He smiled awkwardly and began walking in the direction of the baggage claim. Her eyes started to wander, taking in her guide. He was extremely tall, somewhere around 6'5", with tanned skin and inky hair. All in all, very handsome.**

**She cleared her throat hoping for some conversation, but he didn't seem to register it. " So," She asked, taking the initiative," how did you get through?" " Hm?" He looked at her, and she noticed his eyes were a golden- green color she found she liked." How did you get through security? The usually don't let you past a certain point." He smiled at her." Let's just say, our boss has….connections." Something about the way he said that sent chills of apprehension shooting up her spine.**

**The reached the carousel, waiting for her luggage to roll around in silence. When it finally did, he scooped it up smoothly and set on the ground for her to take. He began walking briskly towards the doors, leaving her to hurry along behind him. Just as she was about to exit, he stopped and turned to her." Oh, and, by the way, welcome to America." She stepped out and let the door swing shut behind her.**


End file.
